Tdi as "Katie" (Camp Drama)
21:15 Tdi 4b55591c@gateway/web/freenode/ip.75.85.89.28 has joined #paramere 21:16 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Tdi. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 21:16 Tdi and I'm auditioning for the role of Katie 21:17 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 21:17 <@TDIFan13> c: 21:17 Ok 21:17 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better! 21:17 <@TDIFan13> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 21:17 9 21:17 <@TDIFan13> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 21:18 8 21:18 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 21:18 No 21:18 <@TDIFan13> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 21:18 Ok 21:19 <@TDIFan13> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 21:19 No 21:19 <@TDIFan13> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 21:19 Yes 21:19 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 21:20 Anti Hero 21:20 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 21:20 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tdi#Camp_Drama_Audition_Tape 21:20 <@TDIFan13> Great. Your character for your scene is Ezekiel. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 21:20 Bigez has changed nick to Ezekiel1 21:21 Tdi has changed nick to Katie 21:21 <@Ezekiel1> Hey, Katie. 21:21 Umm, hi Ezekiel.... 21:21 <@Ezekiel1> Ya know, my dad told me to stay away from the girls on this show. 21:21 <@Ezekiel1> Says they're nothin' but trouble, eh? 21:22 Ummm, what? I don't think so. 21:22 <@Ezekiel1> My pops never lies! 21:22 <@Ezekiel1> NEVER! 21:23 I'm sorry, but your "pop" is wrong. 21:23 <@Ezekiel1> That's "pops". 21:23 <@Ezekiel1> Shows what you know, eh? 21:24 Whatever! It doesn't matter, it's people like him that cause us women to feel inferior! 21:25 <@Ezekiel1> :| 21:25 <@Ezekiel1> Whatever you say, I guess. 21:25 Well, you're the one who's causing this drama. Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions